xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorilla Grodd(Earth-23)
Gorilla Grodd is a former citizen of Gorilla City, a hidden population of apes advanced by a stranded alien. Instead of choosing peaceful isolation, Grodd sought to asert his rule over the entire planet but was met with resistance by super heroes like the Flash and Batman. Time and time again, Grodd would employ advanced technology such as his Mind Control Module, capable of mind control. Grodd built his headquarters on Dinosaur Island, hidden from time and ideal for the development of his experimental E-Ray, a device capable of transforming any life form into an ape. He envisioned Dinosaur Island as the vanguard of a new civilation, a Gorilla Nation. To test his E-Ray, Grodd would lead a crack team to raid nearby luxuory yachts. One such incident caught the alert of Batman and Plastic Man. With Batman, Grodd's one admitted equal, around, Grodd escalated his plans and went to owrk to generate a wave pulse to engulf the planet in his E-Ray. Grodd chose a 500 mile radius as his first target. It would transform the residents of the Bahamas, West Indies, and Florida into apes. Batman, turned into an ape himself, was able to switch the emitter matrix on the device and everyone caught in the ray was turned human, instead. Grodd was one of the recipients and was shortly imprisoned at Iron Heights where he plots revenge. Grodd was part of a failed prison riot after Batman and Green Arrow intervened. Grodd escaped soon enough and transformed himself back to his original form. He then joined Owlman in trying to kill the world's heroes. Grodd escaped prison again and set out to take over the world again. He was opposed by the Question. Before the confrontation could conclude, they were both kidnapped by Equinox. Grodd was indirectly saved by Batman after he figured out how to stop Equinox' death trap. While in the middle of reading a book in prison, Grodd was teleported to Gotham City to fight Batman by Bat Mite. Before Grodd could process what happened, Bat Mite changed his mind and replaced Grodd with Solomon Grundy. Grodd later escaped prison and planned to utilize Professor Nichols' Time Ray to teleport to the future and take over the world. Grodd easily usurped control of the Ape Army and outfitted them with his technology. He also supplied them with two sonic cannons designed to weaken opponents before the main onslaught begins. Batman followed him and defeated him with the help of Kamandi and Prince Tuftan. Grodd was knocked unconscious when he was run over by the retreating Ape Men. Batman cuffed Grodd and returned to the present. Grodd soon resurfaced with Black Manta and Clock King in a bid to steal a United Nations communications satellite about to be launched at a military airstrip. They were opposed by Aquaman, Greem Arrow, and Black Canary only to be hypnotized by the song of Music Meister. After Meister launched the satellite and fled the scene, the trio of villains were taken to Iron Heights. Grodd and Clock King soon escaped only to be defeated by Red Tornado and Green Arrow. At the height of his obsession with Batman, Grodd formed Gorillas and Apes Seizing Power (G.A.S.P.) and lured Batman away from Gotham City. After news of gorilla kidnappings spread, Grodd captured him and Detective Chimp, then dispatched an invasion force to the city and imprisoned all humans at the Gotham Zoo. He envisioned Gotham as Apetopia, a utopian society, run by the Gorilla Gang, a dictatorship under the influence of his Mind Control Module. While declaring a wing for superheroes to be housed, Grodd and his allies were attacked by Batman, Detective Chimp, B'Wana Beast, and Vixen. B'Wana fused Batman with three animals to create a Bat Griffin. The Griffin then snatched Grodd's helmet and destroyed it. All gorillas under Grodd's control reverted to normal. Grodd was later one of the villains at the Joker's 'Superhero Celebrity Roast', where the Joker was literally roasting Batman. Grodd steps up first and stumbles through his comedy routine. He and the other villains are then distracted by Jeffrey Ross, allowing Batman to escape. He and the others are then knocked out and apprehended. In a bid to restore ape kind back to the top of the food chain, Grodd stole an ocean laboratory. He salvaged its technology and mass produced a gun he named the Banana Beam. Grodd and his army descended on Gotham City and turned its citizens into giant bananas. Batman, Aquaman, and Ambush Bug managed to temporarily save reality from Bat-Mite's meddling then proceeded to stop Grodd in what may have been the last battle ever. The trio won and restored Gotham to normal. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Grodd's psionic abilities allow him to place other beings under his mental control. Grodd can also project telekinetic force beams, telekinetically transmute matter, and transfer his consciousness into other bodies. He possesses great superhuman strength far exceeding that of an ordinary gorilla. He is a scientific genius who has mastered Gorilla City's advanced technology and who has created many incredible inventions of his own. He also some degree of immunity to his telepathic illusions by moving so fast that their thoughts process Grodd's illusions in slow motion. AppearancesEdit *Terror on Dinosaur Island! *Day of the Dark Knight! *Game Over for Owlman! *Mystery in Space! *Legends of the Dark Mite! *The Last Bat On Earth! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! *The Fate of Equinox! *Sidekicks Assemble! (Simulation) *Chill of the Night! *Gorillas in Our Midst! *Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster! *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *Mitefall! Category:DC Universe Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Gorilla Category:Genius Category:Animals Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Central City Category:Mind Control Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:Primates Category:Scientists Category:Male